Memories and Music
by CrueFan21
Summary: After Total Drama ended, Trent and Gwen went their separate ways. Years later, they encounter each other in a nightclub. Could old feelings still be there after all these years? Gwent.


Memories and Music

 **A/N: Hey there! This is my first Total Drama fanfic. I have also shipped Gwen and Trent together as a couple, and was devastated when the two broke up. I hope that one day they get back together again. To me they were a great couple. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Since Total Drama had finished its run, Trent had pursued a career as a solo artist. His popularity from the hit reality show, helped give him just the boost he needed to succeed in the music industry. With four albums multi-platinum albums, and several Grammy awards under his belt, Trent had become one of the best-selling artists in rock and roll. His skill with the guitar was incredible; the songs he created with it were just as powerful as they were memorable.

The once reality show TV star, had definitely made his mark in the world of music. After finishing a 16 month tour, Trent decided to take a break from touring, and just relax. He planned on doing a few acoustic shows here and there, but nothing too fancy. Trent mainly took the time to visit his family, and catch up with his old friends. He never realized how much he missed them. Touring for the past five years had definitely taken its toll on his relationship with them, but they were still the same people that Trent had adored.

One night, Trent was scheduled to play at a night club in Los Angeles called "The Pulse." It was to be an acoustic show, one that was meant for a small crowd of people. As everything was being set up for his performance, Trent sat backstage tuning his guitar. He had decided that he wanted to play a song he'd written, but never performed live before. The song was written a few years ago when Trent was just starting his career. It was about a former special someone in Trent's life. Someone who for a while really had a thing going with him, until he threw it all away.

The song was about Gwen, the Goth girl from Total Drama. Even after all these years, Trent still thought about Gwen, and the good times they had together. In all honesty, she was the only thing that made Total Drama bearable. There was so much to love about her: she was smart, creative, sarcastic, and an easy person to talk too. It didn't seem that way to many people, however. Most assumed she was just a loner who wanted very little to do with other people. But there was a deeper side to Gwen: a much sweeter one, beneath that Gothic exterior.

Trent hadn't seen Gwen in years, nor had he tried to contact her. In all honesty, he had no idea what she was up to these days. He remembered her telling him once that she was interested in art, and would like to go to art school someday. He wondered if she ever pursued her dream. Nonetheless, he would like to see her again, even if it was only for a moment. Trent knew deep down that all that he going with Gwen as a girlfriend had long since passed. All he really wanted now was her friendship. To relive the good old days when they got along so well. Days that seemed like ages ago.

Normally Gwen wasn't one to go to places like The Pulse, but after getting an A on her art project, she figured she deserved to treat herself to something nice. Since Total Drama ended, Gwen had been attending the Otis College of Art and Design. She had greatly enjoyed the transition to an easier lifestyle. After spending several years on Total Drama, Gwen had forgotten just how good it feels to live a normal life. Reality TV was so overrated, especially a show like Total Drama, which was undoubtedly the most twisted thing ever created by mankind. She didn't need to be famous to be happy, all she needed was the chance to pursue her dreams. That was what really mattered.

When Gwen stepped into the club, she was met with sound of loud music, and flashing lights. She took a seat at one of the tables, and ordered a glass of wine. The waitress told her that the first live showing would begin momentarily.

Gwen looked around the club, checking out the many kinds of people that were there. Most were the kind of people she expected to see in a place like this: the hard-partying, rich type, but there were others that she hadn't expected to see like some of the kids in one of her drawing classes. The waitress returned with the glass of wine, and shortly thereafter, the show began.

Gwen looked up at the stage as a man wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt took the stage. The man was tall, well-built, and had jet black hair. In his hands he held an acoustic guitar, which he gripped tightly as he walked up to the microphone. There was something about this man that was awfully familiar to Gwen. She could have sworn she had seen him before, but couldn't remember where. Either way, he was quite the handsome fellow.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Trent said into the microphone.

The crowd gave a loud cheer in response.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Trent Baxter, and tonight I'm going to treat you with a few acoustics numbers."

Gwen's eyes widened. Now she remembered where she had seen this man before. Trent Baxter! She dated him while competing on Total Drama many years ago. She had almost forgotten about him, especially after she quit the show. Gwen had heard his songs on the radio from time to time, but she never really paid much attention to them. In all honesty, they just brought back bad memories. Now here he was about to perform right in front of her.

"This is a song I wrote a while back, but have never shared with anyone till now," Trent said. "It's about a girl I dated a long time ago when I was on the reality show Total Drama. I haven't seen her for many years now unfortunately. She's a really special person, and this song is my tribute to her."  
Trent started to play a few chords, and then began to sing.

 _I never thought I'd meet someone like you,_

 _Someone so beautiful and unique too._

 _You don't follow the popular trends,_

 _You stick to who you are, right to the end._

 _To many you seem like a dark depressing girl,_

 _But to me you're worth the whole damn world._

 _I wish it could always be like this, you and us together._

 _For the rest of all time, into forever._

 _There's no doubt that you're the one for me._

 _I love you, oh can't you see,_

 _You're more than just a work of art,_

 _And you'll always have a place in my heart._

When Trent finished playing, the audience stood up and applauded, but Gwen remained seated. Not because she didn't enjoy the song, but because she was so touched by it that she couldn't move. She knew that Trent had once cared deeply about her. The fact that he was willing to throw challenges for her proved that. But the lyrics to his song were more than just a way to show affection, they were a deep profession of love, and everlasting devotion. Had Trent truly not gotten over her after all these years? Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she watched him start to play another song. Watching him play brought back memories from long ago when he had written a song for her during Total Drama. Gwen remembered how touched she was by that particular song, thinking that it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her, but the song that Trent just played, was more touching than that song had been. It set a fire inside of her, a fire that she long felt had been extinguished.

When she was little, she remembered wondering if she would ever find a man who truly loved her with all of his heart. Duncan sure didn't fit that description, and truth be told, he never made her feel the way Trent once did. Duncan was never willing to talk about things such as feelings, and he was always getting into some kind of trouble. At first it was cute, but then she realized just how stupid it truly was. Moreover, in the end she learned that Duncan didn't truly love her like he said he did. He was just using her to make Courtney jealous. Trent on the other hand, went out of his way for Gwen, even going as far as to senselessly carry a large rock while running, just to prove how much he loved her. Duncan would have never done something like that.  
As much as she wished to get back with Trent, a part of her wondered if it was truly worth it. They hadn't seen each other in years, and both had different goals in life. Could they really make it work? Or was it destined to fail like it did long ago?

After the show, Gwen asked permission to go backstage to see Trent. She told the security guard that she was an old friend from long ago, and wanted to congratulate him on his performance. Reluctantly, the guard let her through. Gwen walked up to Trent's dressing room door, and gave it a knock.

"Come in," he said.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen turned the knob and walked inside. There she saw Trent sitting on a coach drinking a bottle of water. When his eyes met Gwen's, he almost fell out of his seat. Even though it had been years since he'd seen her, Gwen still looked like she did when he first met her on Total Drama. She still had the teal highlights in her hair, and the same green and turquoise skirt. Trent stood up and slowly walked toward his ex-girlfriend.

"Gwen…I…I had no idea you were coming," he stammered. "How have you been?"

Gwen smiled; even when he was nervous he was cute. Good. I normally don't go to clubs like this. I like to stay away from what the popular kids are doing, but I figured I'd try it just this once. I really enjoyed your performance tonight, especially that song you wrote for that girl."

Trent blushed. Did she know that the song was about her? "Thank you, Gwen. I appreciate that."

"You're really talented, Trent."

"Hey, I'm just doing what I love," Trent shrugged.

"Isn't that what's most important?"

Trent smiled. "I guess it is."

"Hey, if you're still in the city tomorrow, would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me?" Gwen asked, hoping to use this as a way to catch up.  
"Um…sure," Trent said, shocked at what he was actually hearing.

"Great. How about you meet me at Starbucks at 12:00."

"It's a date," Trent said.

"See you then," Gwen replied, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

The Goth girl waved goodbye, and left Trent's dressing room. As she walked out of the nightclub, she found that she couldn't stop smiling. It was like Total Drama Island all over again, only this time, the two were much older and wiser. Normally Gwen wasn't one for dwelling on the past, but tonight she decided that the past was not only worth thinking about, it was also worth recreating.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you're wondering, I wrote the song myself. It's not the best, I know, but I thought it really conveyed Trent's thoughts well.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
